


100 stories quest

by shadouakuma



Category: Danny Phantom, Ever After High, Kim Possible (Cartoon), Little Witch Academia, Original Work, Overwatch (Video Game), Steven Universe (Cartoon), Teen Titans (Animated Series), Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura - Freeform, Apple White - Freeform, Appling - Freeform, Darling Charming - Freeform, Dianakko, KiGo, Kim Possible - Freeform, Lapis Lazuli - Freeform, Multi, Peridot - Freeform, Pharmercy, Pidge - Freeform, Shiro - Freeform, Will Add More, akko kargari, danny phantom - Freeform, diana cavendish - Freeform, lapidot - Freeform, pallura, raestar, shego - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 19:23:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19470520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadouakuma/pseuds/shadouakuma
Summary: I'm trying to write 100 stories, both fan fiction and originals.1/100





	100 stories quest

Well I have already have the first 25 or 26 story ideas(I'm working on one right now)

1) Icarus (Dianakko)  
2) Heart of Darkness bk. 2 [g/g]  
3) Red (Dianakko) *this is actually the squeal to BlurryFace*  
4) Assassins'  
5) Anubis (Pharmercy)  
6) The Blood Seeker [g/g]  
7) Fox and Hound (Dianakko)  
8)Two Birds  
9)Shadows on the Walls (Shiro)  
10) Knight [g/g]  
11) Soft Breeze (Lapidot)  
12) Sin [b/b]  
13) Suicide (Dianakko)  
14) The Dreambender [g/g]  
15) Balls (pallura)  
16) Forever in Time bk.3 [b/b]  
17) Charming (Appling)  
18) Lone Wolf: Beginning [lgbt]  
19) New Me (Danny Phantom)  
20) The Kiss of Death [g/g]  
21) Attention (Lapidot)  
22) TRUE [trans]  
23) Change (Dianakko)  
24) See No Evil bk.1  
25) Fall Apart (Kigo)

**Author's Note:**

> Tell which one excites you the most (mines the Suicide and Red *Evil laughter*)


End file.
